Maestros del Placer
by BlackRose9213
Summary: Son llamados Los Indomables, jóvenes maestros de las Artes Marciales... con énfasis en el jóvenes, por lo que cuando necesitan dinero para comprarse un auto, no dudan en buscarse trabajo, incluso uno que jamás se esperarían que estaría contratando, entren y vean qué los pondrán a hacer
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no son míos, pertenecen a un amigo a quien hago este fanfic como un regalo de cumpleaños.

Maestros del Placer

Desde que se conocieron a una tierna edad, los que eran llamados "Los Indomables" habían sido inseparables, siempre amigos y hermanos tanto en armas como en la vida. Podría ser que la escuela había sido abierta únicamente como una medida para combatir la obesidad infantil en el país, pero desde que se abrió y ellos estudiaban ahí habían trabajado con dureza y seriedad hasta ser los mejores de la escuela. Eran tan talentosos que a los cinco se les conocía como "maestros", a pesar de que ninguno estaba tan avanzado en su nivel de cinta negra.

Este singular grupo de artistas marciales, los mejores en su clase, y de todo el Templo de las Cinco Sendas para ser sinceros, era conformado por cinco jóvenes: Lang, considerado el líder del grupo, el maestro del estilo de tigre, un joven musculoso de pelo castaño alborotado, ojos marrones y piel tostada por las horas de entrenamiento bajo el sol, siempre con ambos brazos fuertemente vendados para protegerlos de las heridas propensas en su entrenamiento y una cinta roja amarrada en su frente, amante de la pelea y amante de las artes marciales; luego estaba Shao, el maestro del estilo mantis religiosa, siendo el más fuerte físicamente del grupo, de piel clara, ojos color vino, pelo rosa peinado en un rudo mohicano, un pendiente de oro en la oreja derecha, siempre con sus abrazaderas de cuero en los brazos, siempre salvaje y rebelde; después estaba Shen, maestro del estilo de serpiente y el más joven de los cinco, además del más rápido de los cinco, un muchacho delgado de piel tostada, pelo pelirrojo largo hasta la espalda atado en una coleta, y unos impactantes ojos verde hoja, astuto e inteligente; luego de Shen se hallaba Deshi, maestro del estilo de grulla, el más ágil de los Indomables, de pelo negro hasta la espalda, igual que Shen amarrado en una coleta, piel clara y unos increíbles ojos color violeta, siempre con muñequeras de tela azul, y un tatuaje del kanji para grulla en su pectoral izquierdo, un muchacho calmado y espiritual; y finalmente estaba Yuu, maestro del estilo de mono, de piel ligeramente tostada, pelo castaño, largo hasta la espalda atado en una coleta, ojos de un bonito marrón claro, un pendiente de oro en la oreja izquierda, y al igual que Deshi con muñequeras de tela azul, a juego con la cinta amarrada en su frente, muchacho alegre y un poco travieso. Los cinco, al igual que todos los estudiantes del templo, usaban el mismo uniforme, que eran pantalones anchos blancos, zapatillas negras y las cintas negras que los marcaban como los maestros que eran considerados.

Cabía agregar que, antes que increíbles maestros de las artes marciales, los cinco eran adolescentes, con Shao de dieciséis años siendo el mayor y Shen con catorce el más chico, mientras que Deshi, Lang y Yuu competían con quince años los tres, y como todo adolescente, se enfrentaban a la necesidad de querer un auto, aunque Deshi, el menos materialista del grupo, solo lo quería para complacer a sus amigos. El único problema era que necesitaban dinero, y, aunque los padres de los alumnos, y en el no raro caso de los huérfanos los Grandes Maestros del Templo, les daban a los estudiantes una modesta mesada para ahorrar para cuando desearan una vida en el mundo exterior, los cinco sabían que ni con los ahorros de toda la vida de todos alcanzaría ni para una carcacha salida de un desagüe de autos.

Y eso llevaba a Lang a usar su computadora portátil, muestra del hecho de que a pesar de estar labrados a la antigua los Grandes Maestros permitían que los alumnos tuvieran acceso a la tecnología, para buscar trabajo para él y sus amigos en el internet, aunque sin suerte. Llevaba casi dos horas buscando y ya había descartado más de veinte trabajos, desde niñeros (muy humillante), pasando por jardineros (ninguno tenía ni un poco de habilidad con las plantas), meseros (aún más humillante que ser niñeros) y payasos en fiestas infantiles (los demás lo castrarían por sugerirlo).

-Carajo, dos horas y no encuentro ninguno que tenga siquiera una buena paga, a este paso tendremos el auto cuando Yuu y yo decidamos salir del clóset-declaró el castaño por lo bajo, agradeciendo que su compañero, y novio secreto, no estuviera porque sabía que le reclamaría por hacer chistes de su relación.

Todos, salvo los maestros aparentemente, sabían que Yuu era homosexual, solo hacía falta ver como se le caía la baba al ver a Lang entrenar (cosa que al más grande la verdad no le molestaba), pero casi nadie en la escuela sabía que Lang y Yuu tenían una relación romántica en secreto. Y decía "casi nadie" porque Shen, demostrando ser un maldito detective, había descubierto la relación a los dos meses de iniciarse, aunque por respeto a sus amigos prometió dejar que fueran ellos mismos quienes dijeran todo a Shao y Deshi.

Ahora, lo que hacía que los demás del grupo y de la academia ni siquiera sospecharan de la bisexualidad de Lang era que era bien sabido que, como prácticamente todos los demás estudiantes, tenía sus enredos con las estudiantes de la escuela de deporte femenil al otro lado del bosque junto a la academia, solo que en el caso de Lang sus enredos eran con cuatro bellas profesoras. Si bien los estudiantes no pensaban con la verga, por ejemplo Deshi intentaba no caer en la tentación, cada estudiante tenía un amorío con al menos una estudiante de la otra escuela y viceversa.

El muchacho se sentía ligeramente culpable por tener relaciones con otras, pues le hacía sentir que engañaba a Yuu con esas cuatro ofrecidas, pero el menor siempre lo tranquilizaba señalando que lo hacía para guardar apariencias, además porque sabía, en parte de que mientras con él tenía citas aunque secretas, con las mujeres solo se veía cuando quería tirárselas, y en partes en base en cómo Lang tenía relaciones con él y las maestras, que lo suyo era amor y no lujuria. Lang decidió dejar de lado sus pensamientos sobre Yuu y las maestras y concentrarse en buscar trabajo para que él y sus amigos le echaran mano al auto de sus sueños.

Tras otra media hora de búsqueda, finalmente Lang encontró algo que le pareció interesante, en una página de anuncios clasificados a la que había entrado por azar, y que al parecer había sido publicado recién unos días antes:

 **Se requieren hombres jóvenes para fiesta privada para el día viernes 28 del día del mes y año presente**

 **Buena paga, discreción y confidencialidad**

 **Para informes…**

Si Lang fuera religioso como Deshi, o al menos como el pelinegro aparentaba serlo, pensaría que era una señal del Cielo, pues justo cuando parecía que él y sus amigos tendrían que resignarse a un trabajo mediocre aparecía uno que les prometía una buena paga a cambio de trabajar en una fiesta, lo más seguro que de meseros. Casi sin pensarlo tomó el teléfono y marcó el número que aparecía en el anuncio, esperando ser el primero en llamar…

-A ver si entendimos: ¿nos conseguiste trabajo de qué?-preguntó Shen con escepticismo, luego de que el maestro tigre les contara a sus amigos.

-En una fiesta-aclaró el castaño.

-¿Y mínimo preguntaste qué haríamos en esa dichosa fiesta? Porque si nos salen con que tenemos que vestirnos de payasos verás como de una patada…-empezó a amenazar Shao a su amigo.

-Tranquilo, no es una fiesta infantil, según la muchacha que nos pagará es una fiesta para adultos-explicó el tigre.

-¿Y te dijeron cuanto nos pagaran?-preguntó esta vez Yuu.

-Pues según la chica, nos pagarán mil dólares por cada persona que atendamos-mencionó Lang.

-¿Y no pidieron nada de ti o de nosotros?-preguntó Deshi con escepticismo, ya que mil dólares por persona era extraño.

-Pidió nuestros nombres, edades, ocupación actual, ya saben lo típico-respondió Lang, aunque se guardó para si que las preguntas habían llegado a ser médicas, llegando incluso a preguntarle las medidas de sus miembros.

-¿Y cuándo dices que es esta fiesta?-preguntó Shen.

-Éste viernes-declaró Lang con una sonrisa-confíen en mi, esto será como comer pastel-declaró el castaño confiado, aunque los demás lo miraron con escepticismo.

Los días pasaron y finalmente llegó el viernes, y los muchachos se bajaron del taxi en el que habían llegado lo más cercano posible a la dirección que le habían dado al maestro tigre para la fiesta. Lang, para la fiesta, se había puesto una camiseta blanca ajustada, jeans azules ajustados y botas de montaña; Shen por su parte se había puesto una camisa de vestir verde claro, abierta en los primeros botones mostrando la musculosa blanca que llevaba debajo, jeans negros con detalles plateados y tenis negros con blanco; Shao usaba una camiseta sin mangas gris acero, bajo una camisa a botones de manga corta negra, jeans negros y tenis gris con negro; Deshi llevaba una camisa de vestir blanca, pantalones de vestir y zapatos negros; y Yuu vestía una camiseta roja, jeans grises ajustados, muñequeras blancas y tenis rojos con blanco.

Finalmente, tras diez minutos de caminata, se encontraron frente a un salón de eventos de esos que se pueden reservar para fiestas privadas. A los muchachos ni les llamó la atención que el lugar estuviera en una parte desierta de la ciudad, donde solo había restaurantes a punto de cerrar y tiendas que ya habían cerrado por el día, era normal que construyeran esos lugares en sitios lejos de las zonas residenciales para que el ruido de las fiestas no molestara a las familias. Caminaron hasta el salón de eventos, entraron y ahí fueron recibidos por una preciosa mujer de pelo rubio ondulado, piel blanca, ojos azules y muy buen cuerpo, en el que destacaban unos pechos de buen tamaño.

-Hola, ¿eres Marisa?-preguntó Lang mientras él y sus amigos se acercaban a la mujer. Al verlos la mujer sonrió.

-Si, tu debes ser Lang, reconozco tu voz de cuando hablamos por teléfono-dijo la mujer sonriente-estos deben ser los amigos de los que me hablaste-agregó mirando al resto.

-Si, son mis amigos Shao, Deshi, Shen y Yuu-presentó Lang al resto, señalándolos al tiempo que los nombraba. Marisa al ver a cada uno sonrió, en parte encantada en parte traviesa, cosa que les llamó la atención a los chicos.

-Son justo como me los describiste, sé que a las muchachas les encantarán-declaró la rubia misteriosa, antes de darse media vuelta-si me siguen, chicos, les daré las cosas que usarán en las fiestas-les pidió, y los chicos, tras mirarse unos a otros, decidieron seguirla.

La mujer los guió hacia lo que parecía ser un almacén, donde había un soporte para ropa del que colgaban cinco trajes negros, que se diferenciaban por el color de la camisa que los acompañaban. Marisa fue descolgando cada traje y se lo entregaba a cada chico, para luego sacar una caja y extraer cinco antifaces blancos con vetas de colores y collares de perro, que fue entregando en parejas a cada chico, combinando con las camisas de sus trajes.

-Marisa, ¿qué es esto?-preguntó Lang extrañado, examinando el collar rojo y la máscara blanca con líneas rojas que la rubia le había entregado.

-Es lo que usarán para la fiesta-fue la respuesta de la mujer.

-Esperen un minuto, esta es ropa para stripper-declaró Yuu escandalizado tras analizar el traje negro con camisa amarilla que le habían dado.

-Si, ¿qué tiene?-preguntó Marisa confundida.

-¿Y usaremos ropa de stripper para servir a las invitadas?-preguntó Shen extrañado.

-Bueno, ¿qué más esperaban en una fiesta de inseminación?-preguntó la rubia curiosa. Al oírla todos abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿De inseminación?-repitieron todos anonadados, en una muestra poco usual de coordinación.

-Si, todas las presentes aquí somos mujeres que deseamos ser madres pero, o tenemos maridos estériles, o deseamos un hijo sin tener que casarnos-explicó la mujer. Los chicos la miraron un minuto antes de volver a hablar.

-Marisa, ¿nos dejas un minuto para hablar?-pidió Shen cortésmente, y apenas la rubia salió del cuarto, Shao tomó a Lang del cuello de la camiseta y lo estampó contra la pared.

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó el castaño ofendido.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Y aún preguntas, pendejo?-replicó el pelirrosa enfadado.

-¿Nos conseguiste trabajo en una fiesta de éste tipo y ni te molestaste en decirnos?-preguntó Deshi igual de molesto.

-En mi defensa, yo tampoco sabía qué tipo de fiesta era-se excusó el maestro tigre, pero su explicación solo hizo enojar más a los demás.

-¡¿Ni siquiera preguntaste para qué tipo de fiesta nos contrataban?!-preguntaron Shao, Shen y Deshi enfadados al mismo tiempo. Enfadado, el maestro mantis lo estampó contra el muro antes de soltarlo.

-Que te jodan, Lang, yo me largo-declaró mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Apoyo a Shao-secundó Deshi.

-Ahora si te pasaste de idiota, Lang-declaró Shen siguiendo a sus amigos junto con Yuu.

Lang se puso de pie e siguió a sus amigos para disculparse, pero al llegar los cinco a la puerta, su escape se vio interrumpido al notar que, al parecer, las invitadas habían llegado y, también al parecer, todas y cada una eran unas bellezas. Sin contar a Yuu, cada uno de los maestros se vio a si mismo con la boca hecha aguas al ver que algunas incluso usaban vestidos muy reveladores.

-¿Esto acabó de convencerlos?-preguntó Lang a sus amigos.

-Totalmente-declaró Shao.

-¿Dónde firmo?-preguntó Shen.

-Si no hay de otra-dijo Deshi, luego de morderse el labio inferior por varios minutos por indecisión.

-Pues a mi no-declaró Yuu molesto, reanudando su intento de escapar de la fiesta.

-Yo hablaré con él-prometió Lang a sus compañeros antes de seguir al maestro mono.

Lo alcanzó casi cuando el chico iba a salir por la puerta trasera, y cuando lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo recibió una fuerte respuesta, que desencadenó un forcejeo entre los dos chicos, que terminó cuando Lang pudo encajonar a Yuu contra la pared, aprovechando tener una masa muscular mayor que la del menor.

-Déjame ir, Lang-exigió el chico enfadado.

-Tranquilízate, Yuu-le pidió el castaño mayor-¿por qué te molesta tanto? No es muy distinto a que me des permiso con lo de las maestras del colegio femenino-recalcó, y al ver la mirada del chico se dio cuenta que había metido la pata.

-Eso es una cosa porque sé que esas golfas se cuidan, pero esto es una fiesta de inseminación, ¿entiendes? Esas tipas esperan que tú las dejes embarazadas, ¿crees que me da gracias ver que mi novio concibe bebés con quién sabe cuantas? ¿Y si alguna te pide que te responsabilices?-preguntó Yuu enfadado.

Él muchacho pudo decir esas preguntas con voz molesta, pero la segunda pregunta hizo a Lang comprender por qué a Yuu le molestaba tanto: temía que lo dejara por alguna de las mujeres de la fiesta. Para tranquilizarlo, Lang sin dudarlo le dio un profundo beso de lengua, que rápidamente tranquilizó al maestro mono que dejó de luchar con su cuerpo y empezó a luchar con su lengua con Lang. Finalmente, luego de cinco minutos de beso, se separaron por falta de aire y el mayor lo abrazó con amor.

-Mi monito tonto, tu sabes ni de broma te dejaría, si acepto embarazar a esas mujeres es por el dinero, y creo que ellas mismas saben que nosotros no pensamos responsabilizarnos-le tranquilizó el mayor.

-Pero…-empezó a decir Yuu pero Lang lo detuvo.

-Por más buena que esté la mujer, aún si me prometiera mil hijos no te dejaría por ella-prometió el mayor juntando su frente con el joven maestro mono.

-No lo sé…-dijo Yuu aún indeciso.

-Hagamos esto-empezó a decir Lang mientras apretaba el abrazo-tu aceptas hacer esto para conseguir el dinero y yo a cambio te recompensaré-ofreció el más alto.

-¿Y cómo me recompensarías?-preguntó Yuu, mostrándose interesado, cosa que agradó a Lang. Casi por instinto bajó sus manos a la retaguardia del más chico.

-Ambos sabemos como te quiero recompensar, bebé-le dijo Lang en tono calenturiento mientras estrujaba las nalgas del maestro mono.

-Pero, ¿cómo le haré para calentarme? Si no recuerdas no me laten las mujeres-mencionó Yuu.

-Solo míranos a mí y a los otros cogiéndonos a las mujeres e imagina que lo que les hagamos te lo hacemos a ti-sugirió Lang-no, pensándolo mejor, imagina que solo te lo hago yo, no me pone cómodo pensar que andas pensando en los demás-corrigió, al considerar lo que había propuesto.

-Entonces procuraré no mirar a Shao, ya hasta siento lástima por las pobres mujeres-declaró Yuu, y Lang no pudo evitar reír por la broma del más chico.

Ya reconciliados, la pareja regresó al cuarto, donde el resto de los muchachos ya se habían cambiado de la ropa que habían llevado originalmente para la fiesta a los atuendos que Marisa les había proporcionado para su actuación. Justo como habían visto cuando Marisa les dio los trajes, todos eran trajes negros, distintos solo en el color de las camisas, siendo la de Shao color morado, la de Shen color verde y la de Deshi color azul. Decidiendo cambiarse para participar también, Lang y Yuu se desvistieron, y los demás ni se inmutaron al ver que ninguno de los dos llevaba nada debajo, pues la verdad ellos tampoco llevaban ropa interior. La verdad era que en el templo los alentaban a no usar nada debajo de la ropa, pues opinaban que eso ayudaba a tener mejor libertad de movimiento al momento de entrenar. Lang se decidió por el traje que incluía una camisa roja, mientras Yuu tomaba el que llevaba una camisa amarilla, y cada uno tomaba el antifaz a juego, y acto seguido se pusieron los trajes y las mascaras.

-¿Están listos, chicos?-preguntó Marisa, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Claro-dijeron los cinco chicos.

-Antes de pasar, ¿algún nombre que le quieran dar para que las chicas se refieran a ustedes?-preguntó la rubia interesada. Los chicos se miraron entre si y luego a la rubia.

Unos minutos después, la rubia se encontraba en el escenario en el que los chicos se presentarían ante las mujeres, parada sobre un fondo blanco de tela seccionado en cinco partes distintas, con micrófono en mano y sonriendo, y las invitadas se notaba, por los aplausos y las enormes sonrisas, que esperaban que Marisa se ahorrara en gran medida el discurso y pasara a mostrar a los muchachos.

-Chicas, sé que todas estamos emocionadas por que pasemos a lo importante, así que primero díganme, ¿la están pasando bien?-preguntó emocionada, y las mujeres en respuesta gritaron emocionadas-primero déjenme recordarles que, por confidencialidad, los nombres con los que los muchachos se presentarán naturalmente serán alias, tampoco daré sus edades ni ocupaciones, todo será privado de ellos, y pues entonces les presento a los cinco jóvenes que amenizaran nuestra velada-anunció Marisa, siendo respondida por aplausos aún más fuertes.

De pronto se apagaron las luces mientras la rubia bajaba del escenario, y una vez que esta bajó se empezó a escuchar música electrónica de fondo mientras luces estroboscópicas se encendieron de pronto, animando el furor de la audiencia, más cuando una luz blanca se encendió detrás de la pantalla blanca en el escenario, mostrando detrás de esta cinco siluetas que se movían sensualmente al son de la música.

-Chicas, les presento al primero de nuestros solteros, le gusta el sexo fuerte, entrenarse y emborracharse, reciban con un aplauso a…¡Jack!-anunció la voz de Marisa, y a través del panel más a la izquierda, literalmente rompiendo el panel, salió un muchacho joven de piel clara, ojos color vino, pelo rosa peinado en un rudo mohicano, un pendiente de oro en la oreja derecha, vestido con un traje negro con camisa de color morado, con un antifaz blanco con vetas de color morado ocultando su identidad. El muchacho, meneándose sensualmente al ritmo de la música, empezó a despojarse del saco, arrojándolo hacia la audiencia, para seguir con la camisa, luego se arrancó literalmente los pantalones, revelando no solo que no tenía nada debajo, sino una inmensa tranca, de veinticinco centímetros como mínimo, con una mata de pelo rosa en la base, circuncidado y con un piercing en el glande, causando una explosión de gritos y aplausos por parte de la audiencia.

La verdad era que lo de la circuncisión no sorprendía a ninguno de los amigos de "Jack", pues sabían que el pelirrosa de hecho era de familia judía, por más increíble que fuera porque la verdad Shao entraba a esa categoría de judíos que solo hacían lo inevitable de ser judío, es decir solo estaba circuncidado y había tenido su Bar Mitz Vah, porque la verdad era que el maestro del estilo mantis incluso se solía hartar comiendo carne de cerdo, siendo su comida favorita.

-Nuestro siguiente soltero no parecerá gran cosa, pero cuando lo tengan dentro sabrán que si lo es, gustando del tai chi, la música y los masajes con aceite, reciban con un aplauso a… ¡Ben!-anunció nuevamente la voz de Marisa, y del panel más a la derecha, igual que había hecho el primer joven, surgió un muchacho delgado de piel tostada, pelo pelirrojo largo hasta la espalda atado en una coleta, y unos impactantes ojos verde hoja, vestido a su vez con un traje negro con camisa de color verde, con un antifaz blanco con vetas de color verde. Imitando el ejemplo de su compañero, el muchachito empezó a desvestirse conforme bailaba, se iba despojando de su ropa, hasta mostrar una nada despreciable erección de diecisiete centímetros al parecer, parcialmente sepultada por la selva de fino vello pelirrojo que cubría su intimidad y llegaba hasta su ombligo. Las muchachas se mostraron encantadas por el jovencito.

\- Ahora denle un aplauso a nuestro siguiente muchacho, le gusta leer, meditar y, anoten muchachas, el titfuck, apláudanle a… ¡Danny!-anunció la voz de Marisa, y del segundo panel de izquierda a derecha, igual que los otros, salió un muchacho de pelo negro hasta la espalda, igual que "Ben" amarrado en una coleta, piel clara y unos increíbles ojos color violeta, vistiendo un traje negro con camisa de color azul, con un antifaz blanco con vetas de color azul. Así como sus amigos antes que él, "Danny" empezó a sacarse la ropa, acariciando el tatuaje del kanji para grulla en su pectoral izquierdo al momento de quedar sin camisa, y al momento de sacar sus pantalones reveló una polla de tal vez veinte centímetros de largo, con poco vello negro en la base. Muchas mujeres chillaron al ver la preciosa erección que les ofrecía el pelinegro.

-Ahora reciban al cuarto platillo del menú, este muchacho gusta de mojarse bajo la lluvia, pasear por la playa y practicar nudismo siempre que puede, apláudanle a… ¡Yue!-continuó la voz de la rubia, y del segundo panel de derecha a izquierda, igual que los otros, surgió un muchacho de piel ligeramente tostada, pelo castaño, largo hasta la espalda atado en una coleta, ojos de un bonito marrón claro, usando él un traje negro con camisa de color amarillo, con un antifaz blanco con vetas de color amarillo, y un pendiente de oro en la oreja izquierda. Como hizo cada otro chavo, "Yue" al ritmo de la música se fue despojando de su ropa hasta quedar usando solo los zapatos, mostrando una erección de dieciocho centímetros, totalmente depilada, cosa que debió gustar mucho pues fue la más aplaudida desde la de "Jack". Claro que ninguna se imaginaba que para mantener la erección, "Yue" se fijaba en los suculentos cuerpos de sus compañeros, y se imaginaba como sería ver al que faltaba.

-Y finalmente, el quinto papi chulo que nos encandilará la noche, él gusta del sexo, las maduras y entrenar, reciban con un aplauso a… ¡Leo!-terminó Marisa, y del panel del centro, terminando con las presentaciones, surgió un muchacho musculoso de pelo castaño alborotado, ojos marrones y piel tostada, vistiendo él un traje negro con camisa de color rojo, con un antifaz blanco con vetas de color rojo en el rostro. Imitando a sus compañeros, "Leo" fue despojándose poco a poco de su traje, y la mejor parte fue cuando se arrancó el pantalón negro, pues libero una verga de al menos veintidós centímetros, coronada con una mata de pelo castaño. Las chicas sabían que con "Jack" y con "Leo" serían con quiénes más se divertirían esa noche.

Si ver a los muchachos salir al escenario y desvestirse hasta la desnudez para ellas emocionó a las mujeres, verlos bajar del escenario y caminar hacia varias de ellas fue lo que hizo que muchos se levantaran como resortes y casi se arrancaran la ropa.

"Leo" y "Jack" fueron los más populares, pues a ellos los rodearon hasta seis chicas cada uno, que no dudaron en manosear sus cuerpos fibrosos y musculosos. "Yue", por su parte se llevó dos mujeres en los brazos, quienes agarraban su cuerpo tanto con sus manos como con sus labios, pero aunque bien las caricias de las mujeres lo calentaban un poco lo que realmente lo excitaba era ver como algunas de las mujeres manoseaban a sus compañeros, en particular a "Leo", a quien una de las mujeres que lo acariciaban ya había empezado a practicarle sexo oral.

A "Danny" por su parte lo habían hecho sentarse en una de las sillas, ahora desocupadas, mientras tenía a un par de mujeres, con los vestidos levantados de las faldas y bajados de los escotes, arrodilladas frente a él mientras entre las dos le hacían una felación, mientras tenía a dos, una vistiendo únicamente las bragas y la otra solo un jeans ajustado, turnándose entre besarlo y lamerle y chuparle los pezones. "Ben" por su parte atendía a tres mujeres preciosas, mientras una le practicaba sexo oral, el pelirrojo se besaba en turnos con las otras dos mientras las masturbaba con sus manos, al tiempo que las muchachas le acariciaban el pecho, pellizcándole los pezones en veces.

"Ben" se dio cuenta de que su amigo "Yue" no le había quitado los ojos de encima, aun mientras no dejaba de atender a las mujeres que lo manoseaban, aunque en realidad solo las acariciaba mientras una le daba una mamada y la otra se recreaba con su cuello y pecho. Sonriendo dentro de los besos que se daba con las muchachas, al pelirrojo se le ocurrió cómo darle a su amigo un muy buen espectáculo.

-Chicas, ¿quieren probar algo excitante?-ofreció el muchacho, cortando un poco el besuqueo.

-Si-dijo una de golpe.

-Lo que quieras, guapo-acordó otra.

-Tu solo dilo y te lo hacemos-terció la que le practicaba el oral, tomándose un descanso.

-Alcáncenme una de las latas de crema batida-pidió el pelirrojo, y justo como pidió una de las mujeres le pasó una de las latas de crema batida que había por montones en cada mesa por motivos que Marissa no había especificado.

El muchacho agitó la lata vigorosamente ante la vista de las mujeres y, para deleite de estas, empezó a aplicar la crema en su propio cuerpo, que las muchachas no dudaron el limpiar encantadas con la lengua, mientras que "Ben", para darse también un gusto, hacia lo mismo con sus amigas, dándose unos vistazos hacia "Yue", quien si bien no dejaba de atender a sus mujeres no le lanzaba vistazos de casi cinco segundos cada uno, al parecer aguantando para no soltar baba ante la visión.

En un chispazo de diversión, "Ben" aprovechó que tenía a "Danny" y a "Jack" a pasos de él, agitó la lata de crema que aún tenía en la mano, apuntó a sus amigos y a cada uno le disparó un chorro de crema en la espalda baja, sobresaltando al pelirrosa y al pelinegro, quienes tras mirar molestos al pelirrojo tomaron cada uno una lata de crema de una mesa cercana, las agitaron y apuntaron al muchacho con intención de devolverle la broma, pero justo cuando dispararon, "Ben" se movió y los disparos de crema batida alcanzaron a las dos muchachas que mimaban a "Yue", quienes al darse cuenta de quiénes les habían disparado ellas, más divertidas que molestas, tomaron también latas de la mesa más cercana, prepararon sus armas y dispararon, pero "Danny" y "Jack" se movieron cuando estaban por alcanzarlos, siendo "Leo" y la muchacha que le practicaba sexo oral quienes recibieron los proyectiles de crema, quienes al alzar la mirada vieron a "Danny" y "Jack" como los culpables. Y cuando la pareja intentó vengarse alcanzaron a algunas de las muchachas que se deleitaban con los dos muchachos. Y eso hizo que se ganaran disparos de crema de todas las muchachas.

Eso desencadenó toda una pelea de crema batida, en la que todos en la fiesta trataban de alcanzarse unos a otros con crema batida, más divertidos que molestos. Cuando las municiones acabaron, todos estaban cubiertos, parcial o casi totalmente, de crema batida, y eso hizo que los cinco chicos se les ocurriera una idea de cómo limpiarse. Acto seguido, los muchachos alentaban a las muchachas a limpiarlos con la lengua, aprovechando para besarlos, chuparles los pezones y mamarles las vergas cuando sus lenguas acariciaban dichos puntos, mientras ellos lo hacían con ellas e incluso las alentaban a limpiarse entre si, cosa que aumentaba lo excitante de la situación.

Finalmente fue "Leo" quien, una vez limpio, dio la primera penetración, penetrando a una rubia de ojos azules mientras las demás mujeres a su alrededor se tomaban turnos para besarlo y seguir lamiendo su cuerpo ya limpio. "Jack" fue el siguiente, penetrando con fuerza a una pelinegra de ojos marrones, la muchacha incluso dio un grito de placer al sentir la enorme tranca invadir su intimidad con semejante fuerza, más cuando el pelirrosa empezó a bombear con la misma fuerza que con la que la penetró. "Danny" fue más caballeroso con su primera compañera, penetrándola con una deliciosamente lenta velocidad, que lejos de aburrirla la excitaba por lo grueso del miembro del pelinegro. "Ben", demostrando ser todo un galán, penetraba a una mientras masturbaba a otras dos con sus manos, turnándose para besar a cada una de las chicas. "Yue" era el más tímido al momento de penetrar a su primera pareja, cosa que enterneció a la chica, más al sentir el lento vaivén con el que el castaño la penetraba, mientras éste aprovechaba para chupar y lamer sus tetas.

Tras quince minutos de penetración vinieron las primeras eyaculaciones, y ese fue solo el comienzo. Apenas eyacularon en las primeras afortunadas, los chicos se pusieron de pie, tomaron a las siguientes y repitieron el proceso, alternando la forma en la que fornicaban con las mujeres, y sorprendentemente tardaron aún más que con las primeras. Y de ahí siguieron otras. Y otras. Y otras. En espacio de cuatro otras, entre los cinco se follaron a todas las asistentes a la fiesta, dejándolas por demás satisfechas.

Sabiéndose ya darse por servidos, los cinco chicos se levantaron, se despidieron de sus amantes y regresaron al cuarto trasero, donde se limpiaron y vistieron. En cuanto salieron, vieron a Marisa, vestida solo con una toalla, quien al verlos les sonrió de manera coqueta.

-¿Ya se van, muchachos?-preguntó la rubia sonriente.

-Si, solo pasamos a cobrar-explicó Lang.

-Claro, aquí esta su dinero-dijo la mujer mientras le entregaba a cada uno un sobre, y al abrirlo todos se llevaron una agradable sorpresa.

-Marisa, aquí hay como trece mil dólares-declaró Lang asombrado.

-En el mío hay diez mil-secundó Shen.

-Y el mío cinco mil-terció Yuu. Marisa sonrió.

-Como le dije a Lang cuando los contraté, les pagaría mil dólares por cada mujer que atendieran, y bueno Lang atendió a trece, Shao a catorce, Shen a diez, Deshi a ocho y Yuu atendió a cinco, así que cada uno recibió lo que le toca-explicó la rubia.

Los chicos no pudieron sonreír mientras celebraban entre ellos, pues en una sola noche de trabajo se habían embolsado más que suficiente para comprarse un auto de lujo, con seguro y todo incluido. La rubia esperó a que el grupo terminara su pequeña celebración para continuar.

-¿Saben? Tengo otros grupos de amigas y conocidas que también desean ser madres sin pasar por ciertas penurias, así que…-dejó la frase en el aire.

-Claro, te haremos saber, ya tienes mi numero-declaró Lang con una sonrisa de medio lado, y cuando la rubia sonriente se retiró los demás se le quedaron viendo-¿Qué? Cuando nos graduemos necesitaremos donde vivir, ¿no creen?-preguntó irónico y divertido. Los demás rieron dándole la razón a su amigo y autonombrado líder.

Dos horas más tarde, devuelta en el Templo, más precisamente en el que servía de dormitorio para los miembros que entrenaban en el estilo mono, Yuu descansaba de la fuerte actividad sexual que hacia apenas un par de horas había tenido. Sabía que él solo se había follado a cinco mujeres, pero el esfuerzo de hacerlo, más que todo mientras miraba a sus amigos para mantener la erección, se le hizo agotadora. Incluso envidiaba a Lang, Shao y Shen, quienes incluso por separado llegaron a tirarse al doble de mujeres que él, e incluso más del doble, y parecía que se habían quedado con ganas de más.

El oír que alguien tocaba su puerta lo obligó a ponerse de pie, aunque solo fuera para decirle al intruso que se largara, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver al maestro tigre delante de él, vistiendo solo su pantalón blanco y su cinturón negro. Deseó mínimo haberse arreglado mejor para su pareja. La sonrisa prepotente y lujuriosa de Lang lo hizo avergonzarse de haberse sacado la ropa; a veces maldecía su costumbre de dormir desnudo.

-Lang, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Yuu curioso y extrañado. El más grande al parecer lo ignoró, solo pasó junto a él, entrando por su habitación, y para sorpresa del más chico, deshizo el nudo de su cinturón negro, haciendo que su pantalón cayera al suelo, mostrando la enorme erección de la que el maestro tigre se enorgullecía, haciendo enrojecer a Yuu. Lang se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-No he olvidado que te prometí que si accedías a hacer lo de la fiesta te compensaría-empezó a decir el más alto-y aquí esta tu recompensa: te dejaré hacerme lo que quieras, y hacer lo que quieras con mi pito-declaró, incluso abriendo los brazos como ofreciéndose.

Yuu sonrió con ternura ante la idea de romanticismo de Lang, pues sabía que esa era la forma del castaño mayor de mostrarle su amor. Avanzó hacia el maestro tigre, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, y unió sus labios en un casto beso, le dio otro, y otro, empezó a bajar por el cuello, por el pecho, por el estómago, probando el aún fantasmal sabor de la crema batida, delatándole que a diferencia de él Lang ni siquiera se había bañado tras llegar de la fiesta.

Rápidamente llegó al plato fuerte, la tremenda erección del Lang, y sabiendo que el más grande no se había molestado en lavarse no le extrañó que al metérsela en la boca se dio cuenta de tenía un sabor diferente, que comprendió, por lo que había aprendido esa misma noche, era provocado por los residuos de jugos vaginales de las mujeres que el castaño se había follado horas atrás.

Tras casi veinte minutos de felación, que maravillaron a Lang por la gula del más chico, éste decidió ir a lo que había llevado al más grande a su habitación. Se subió al regazo del maestro tigre, con una pierna a cada lado de la cintura del más grande, tomó la enorme erección de su amante, la dirigió hacia su entrada y empezó a descender, introduciéndose el miembro cada vez más.

-Lang-dijo con voz queda.

-¿Si?-respondió el más alto con voz jadeante.

-Penétrame tú, cómo ya sabes que me gusta que lo hagas-pidió el maestro mono. Lang sonrió de medio lado ante la petición del más chico.

-Como tu ordenes, bebé-dijo Lang mientras tomaba a Yuu de la cintura, antes de penetrarlo de golpe, lo que hizo que el maestro mono sintiera haber tenido un orgasmo seco.

-Lang, toma tu la iniciativa, sabes que me encanta cómo me coges-dijo el castaño con la voz aún entrecortada por la tan ruda intromisión.

-Solo te recuerdo que tú lo pediste, monito-declaró Lang tomando a Yuu por la cintura y empezando un fuerte vaivén, sacándole fuertes gemidos de placer al más chico.

Por tres horas, durante las cuales probaron cada posición del Kama Sutra, y la temperatura del cuarto se hizo casi insoportable, Lang se folló con lujuria y amor al más pequeño de los dos, mostrándole como solo él podía que la forma de follárselo se basaba en el amor y no en la lujuria, que era su forma de decirle que pensaba pasar el resto de sus días a su lado. Finalmente, tras esas horas de sexo caliente, cuando el sol empezaba a despuntar en el horizonte, llegó el momento que ambos esperaban no llegara en un rato más largo.

-Yuu…-empezó a decir Lang, quien a esas alturas ya tenía el cuerpo cubierto de perlas de sudor.

-Lang, vente dentro de mí, márcame como tuyo, que ningún otro hombre me toque como tú-pidió el joven de pelo castaño claro, totalmente excitado, en igual situaciones que el mayor.

Con esa luz verde, Lang dio varios golpes más en el punto sensible del interior de su amante antes de finalmente soltar su aún abundante carga en el interior de Yuu, quien se retorció de gusto al sentir el caliente y espeso semen del maestro tigre inundar su interior, mientras él se venía entre los vientres de ambos, antes de finalmente desplomarse del cansancio por la actividad.

Lang, también cansado pero aún con algo de fuerza, tomó la sabana blanca de Yuu, cubrió con ella su propio cuerpo y el del joven maestro mono, y abrazó el cuerpo durmiente de su amante en un cálido abrazo. Incluso antes de esa sesión de sexo, el joven maestro tigre había tomado una importante decisión, y era justo lo que le quería platicar a Yuu antes de pasar a su recompensa por su molestia en la fiesta. Pasadas unas horas de sueño, hablaría con los demás, para finalmente confesarle a Shao y Deshi sobre el amor que le tenía a Yuu, y para pedirles a ellos y a Shen que, cuando compraran el auto claro está, dejaran a Lang estrenarlo, llevando a Yuu a una cita como pareja.

Fin

Otro fic hecho totalmente con OC, espero que a mi amigo Boneless le guste como me quedó, sin más me queda desearle un feliz cumpleaños, que cumpla muchos más y que ustedes lectores dejan reviews por haberlo leído.


	2. A Primera Vista

Disclaimers: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no son míos, pertenecen a un amigo a quien hago este fanfic como un regalo de navidad, un muy atrasado regalo de navidad.

A Primera Vista

Lang Wu, en ese tiempo de escasos trece años, entendía perfectamente el porqué la decisión de su progenitor de mandarlo a entrenar a la escuela de artes marciales de "Las Cinco Sendas", y porque su viejo pareciera tan molesto por lo ocurrido tan sólo días atrás.

Jong Wu sabía que a sus casi cuarenta años, exceso de vello corporal y facial, y aunque todavía fornido ya empezando a tirar a descuidado cuerpo, sólo atraía a una que otra mujer madura, muy distintas a las mujeres jóvenes que eran más propensas a atraerlo, prueba de ello era que la última vez que había estado con una muchacha así había sido cuando concibió a su hijo Lang.

Así que encontrar a su hijo, quien a sus trece años ya tenía un físico bastante atractivo, de pelo castaño alborotado, ojos marrones y piel tostada, con el short y el bóxer bajados hasta poco más debajo de sus endurecidas nalgas, con la bella vecina de un par de puertas de distancia contra la pared y empinada contra la erección del joven, si le tomó por sorpresa. Una que no le gusto, más que por descubrir que su hijo ya no era virgen por ver que donde él había fallado su hijo había tenido éxito.

Lang sabía que lo que buscaba su papá al enviarlo ahí para evitar que el tuviera contacto alguno con féminas, o mejor dicho para que no le robara la atención de éstas a su progenitor, pero el castaño sabía que algo con lo que su padre no contaba era que a él le bastara con nadar desnudo delante de algunas de las estudiantes de la academia de deportes del otro lado del lago que separaba ambas escuelas para conseguirse un creciente séquito de chicas dispuestas a todo con y por él.

Durante las semanas que llevaba en la academia ya se había hecho amigo de un chico llamado Shao, chico de catorce años quien se entrenaba en el estilo de mantis religiosa, Shen, de doce años, entrenado en el estilo de serpiente, Denshi, como él de trece, estudiando el estilo de grulla, y Yuu, como él y Denshi de trece años, en su caso entrenando en el estilo de mono. Aunque claro al principio ambos menores no habían empezado con el pie derecho, de hecho habían pasado semanas para que Lang y Yuu pudieran siquiera verse sin matarse con la mirada.

Cabía agregar que desde que conoció a Yuu, aunque ni entonces ni ahora lo admitiera, Lang no podía evitar sentirse raro, pues no podía sacárselo de la cabeza ni siquiera cuando estaba con una de sus jóvenes amantes, de hecho había ocasiones en las que no podía evitar reemplazar mentalmente a sus chicas en el pequeño castaño.

Ahora, Lang era consciente de que Yuu estaba interesado en él, es decir, habría que ser ciego para no darse cuenta de cómo el joven aprendiz mono casi soltaba una cascada de baba cuando lo veía entrenar descamisado, y la verdad Lang no podía culparlo si él mismo se catalogaba de semental. Lo que si lo intrigaba era su propio interés en el otro chico.

Finalmente, pasó algo que Lang no se esperaba. Él sólo andaba paseando por los pasillos poco transitados en un intento de hallar qué hacer cuando, sin esperárselo, vio a Yuu siendo fuertemente penetrado por uno de los maestros del grupo de estilo mono, y ver como Yuu levantaba el trasero evidenciaba que lejos de estar siendo violado él menor aceptaba la intromisión con gusto.

Sin saber por qué, el ver eso hizo que Lang viera rojo, y sin dar aviso ni nada entró al salón donde Yuu y el maestro se hallaban, sin darle tiempo al mayor de reaccionar lo noqueó de un golpe, agarró al castaño de la muñeca y se lo llevó de ahí, haciendo oídos sordos a las protestas de Yuu. Finalmente, llevó al más chico de los dos a un almacén abandonado, lo bastante polvoriento para saber que nadie había puesto un pie ahí en mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Lang?-preguntó Yuu enfadado por la actitud del más alto.

-¿Y todavía preguntas, enano? ¿Te cacho dejándote violar por uno de los maestros y te preguntas qué me pasa?-preguntó enfadado el aprendiz de estilo tigre.

-Lo que haga con sensei Mao es mi problema, no tienes derecho a meterte-declaró el chico molesto.

-Te mostraré cuánto derecho tengo-declaró el castaño mayor mientras, tras desanudar su cinturón, dejó caer sus pantalones, lo que al no llevar él ropa interior dejó libre su nada despreciable erección.

Sabía que su miembro de quince centímetros ya era impresionante a sus trece años, pero él era consciente de que la mejor parte de éste era su cabeza prominente, pues era lo que las féminas disfrutaban más al momento de penetrarlas. Una vez teniendo su virilidad al aire, tomó de la cabeza a Yuu y lo hizo descender hasta estar a la altura de su hombría, y sin esperar metió su falo en la boca del castaño más pequeño hasta que literalmente pegó su pelvis con los labios de éste.

Yuu no se esperaba una intromisión así, y la verdad lo asustó mucho sentir el pene del más grande tocar su campanilla, pues temió ahogarse de tener semejante pedazo de carne en su garganta. Se tranquilizó bastante cuando Lang decidió sacar su falo de su boca.

-Ten más cuidado, bruto-declaró el joven aprendiz mono. Lang rió por lo bajo.

-Perdona, suelo ser así de brusco-declaró el más alto divertido.

-De aquí mejor yo me encargo-declaró Yuu con algo de molestia, antes de agarrar el miembro de Lang y volviéndoselo a meter en la boca, esta vez con un ritmo mucho más calmado.

A Lang la verdad le gustaba hacerlo de forma mucho más ruda, que la chica, o en este caso chico, sintiera su hombría bien adentro de la garganta, pero no podía evitar entender que Yuu quisiera ir más calmado, y la verdad ni él mismo entendía ese deseo de complacer al más joven de los dos, pero eso sí, no podía negar que el oral que el castaño menor le proporcionaba se sentía muy bien, tal vez porque Yuu se la practicaba con un sentimiento distinto a la lujuria casi animal a la que Lang estaba acostumbrado de sus acompañantes.

Era posible lo hacía sentir bien pensar que, sólo tal vez, el joven aprendiz mono no lo veía sólo como un consolador viviente, como sabía perfectamente lo veían las féminas con las que trataba. Lang no sabía por qué, pero mientras Yuu le practicaba la felación no podía evitar imaginarse con el otro aprendiz en citas, tomados de la mano y besándose con ternura, muy distinto a las comunes fantasías durante el sexo en que sólo visualizaba formas más perversas de penetrar a sus compañeras sexuales. Lo que hizo que se sintiera ligeramente decepcionado cuando dejó de sentir la húmeda calidez de la boca de Yuu, pero la decepción se fue de golpe al ver al castaño menor poniéndose de cuatro y alzar el trasero hacia él.

-¿Me la vas a meter o esto también lo tengo que hacer yo?-preguntó Yuu, mirando a Lang sobre el hombro. El joven aprendiz de estilo tigre sonrió con picardía, antes de rodillas, agarrando las caderas del otro castaño e introduciendo su hombría de un golpe en el interior del menor, haciendo a Yuu gemir de gusto ante la intromisión.

-Veo que sabes lo que te gusta, ¿no? ¿Te gusta grande y duro, pequeño?-preguntó Lang mientras empezaba a embestir a Yuu, haciéndolo gemir.

-J-j-jódete, Lan-ng-declaró el menor entre gemidos.

-Nah, tu aprietas más rico-declaró el castaño mayor divertido, mientras apretaba su pelvis contra el trasero del menor, tocando un punto que sin duda gustó a Yuu, pues éste soltó un ronco gemido de placer.

-Lang, no creo que vaya a aguantar mucho-dijo el joven aprendiz mono sin dejar de gemir.

-No lo hagas, pequeño, déjale ver a papi cuanto te gusta que te coja rico como te gusta-dijo el mayor, quien la verdad ya empezaba a sentir que llegaba al orgasmo.

Esas palabras fueron el detonante para Yuu, quien sin poderlo evitar finalmente eyaculó en el piso; Lang, por otra parte, al sentir las contracciones de Yuu debido a su orgasmo, tras un par de embestidas derramó su semilla en el interior del menor. Finalmente, sudados, cansados y felices, se dejaron caer sobre el piso, y Lang con algo de esfuerzo se acomodó de forma que él y Yuu quedaran acostados uno frente al otro. Al verse no pudieron evitar reír algo cansados.

-Oye, se me ocurrió…-empezó a decir Lang.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Yuu.

-Pensé que luego de descansar y de limpiarnos, podríamos… no sé, ir al cine o a comer helado-empezó a sugerir el aprendiz tigre, sin entender realmente por qué se sentía tan nervioso ni tan expectante de la respuesta del otro chico. Para su sorpresa, Yuu sonrió con ternura.

-Me encantaría-declaró el menor, mientras, para todavía mayor sorpresa de Lang, acurrucarse contra su pecho.

Lang, sorprendido por la acción del otro castaño, y sintiendo un muy agradable calor en su corazón, casi por instinto rodeó la cintura del menor con los brazos, y con cuidado lo hizo acercarse más a él, lo que le permitió disfrutar del aroma del cabello de Yuu. Ni siquiera él sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que su vida acababa de mejorar sin medida.

Fin

Otro fic hecho totalmente con OC, espero que a mi amigo Boneless le guste como me quedó, y que perdone el retraso tan largo en subirlo y que ustedes lectores dejen reviews por haberlo leído.


End file.
